


A missing part

by Firerose17



Series: Febwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Memories, Reyna and Jason friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Jason has been taken by Hera and Reyna mourns her missing friend
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Febwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	A missing part

**Author's Note:**

> alt prompt 10 : "Please come back."

It was the second week that Jason was gone. Reyna was sitting on the balcony of the temple of Bachus. This was her favourite place in the whole Camp not just because of the beautiful view but also because barely anyone else came here. Here she could be herself and did not have to act like the strong and great leader that she was supposed to be.   
The only person that she had ever invited to be here with her was Jason or better said he had invited her first. 

He had shown her the temple on her first day at camp. "This entire camp is your home now Reyna. I know you are scared, believe me, I was too but you are not alone. You have the cohort and you have me." Jason had said with a soft smile and she had felt better immediately. She somehow had felt that she could trust this boy and her instinct hadn't been lying. Jason had been a great friend for three years and the afternoons they had spent here just laughing or discussing the Titan war would always be sealed inside her heart. 

Now that he was missing the Camp seemed incomplete like someone had removed a large part of it. The other Campers felt it too but just like Reyna, they pretended to be strong. Jason had been the friend of the older campers and had guided most of the new ones through cam during their first day. He just had this ability to motivate anyone no matter how useless they felt and without him, those doubts started to grow inside the campers again. 

Reyna had noticed how angry they had become but she couldn't blame them. She was angry and confused too. Her mind was constantly trying to find someone she could blame for Jason's disappearance.

When the others had started to blame Hazel because she was the daughter of Pluto a part of her had been tempted to throw the girl in a cell until she told her where Jason was.  
Her voice of reason had luckily stopped her. She was still confused by Hazel's guilty expressions that seemed like she had done something horrible but Jason had liked her when he met her and Reyna trusted Jason's judgment.

She just wished she had a clue about his whereabouts. Maybe he had run away as he had joked he would. Reyna knew how much the pressure of being a leader weighted his shoulders but she couldn't believe that he would leave him like that. Not after years of friendship and proves that she could trust him.  
So that only left kidnapping as an option but that seemed silly as well. Jason was the strongest demigod she knew. No monster could overwhelm him maybe a god but why would any god do that? 

Reyna sighed in frustration and decided that it was time to return to her duties. She loved being here but she also felt like she drowning in her thoughts and fear. She turned around but took one last look at the Camp. It was still her home but without the person, she trusted most she was afraid again."Please. Come back!", Reyna begged and for the first time in her life she felt tears forming in her eyes. Jason had been her best friend and now he had become her greatest weakness. She never cried but the memory of him broke her slowly and painfully. She quickly turned and left the temple leaving behind her feelings and the memories of happier times.


End file.
